bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Wick
Daisy Wick is one of the interchanging interns. She was in a relationship with Lance Sweets, who proposed to marry her in the episode The Bones on the Blue Line. But the two eventually broke up due to Sweets realizing he didn't want to commit to her. Daisy: I really have missed you Lance. And the sex. -- The Source in the Sludge She is honest and devoted, but many find her irritating due to her lack of impulse-control and her non-stop talking. She is prone to blurting out whatever she's thinking, which conflicts with Dr. Brennan's personality. Relationships 'Platonic' 'Temperance Brennan' Dr. Brennan finds Daisy to be irritating and has fired her twice. However, Brennan is still Daisy's biggest idol. In The Skull in the Sculpture, Daisy shatters a skull even after Dr. Brennan insists on caution, which puts a strain on their relationship. Surprisingly, they were seen bonding in A Night at the Bones Museum over the identification of the mummy Anukh. In the season 5 finale, Daisy joins Dr. Brennan on a year-long anthropological dig. The two also cooperate well in the season 6 premiere as they navigate the Maluku Islands. Over time, Brennan has developed a friendship with Daisy and once invited her to her bachelorette party. When Sweets dies in season 10, it's shown that Brennan has come to like Daisy and in a way 'mothers' her. When the baby is born Brennan and Booth are there for Daisy and the baby. 'Romantic' 'Lance Sweets' Daisy and Sweets had a romantic relationship from the season 4 episode The Skull in the Sculpture, which was revealed after Sweets volunteered to fire Daisy. He points out that they don't have to hide their relationship anymore, and the two kiss on the forensic platform. Sweets proposes in The Bones on the Blue Line after having been cold and distant from Daisy, making her fear that their relationship would end. Daisy accepts his proposal, but when she decides to go to the Maluku Islands with Dr. Brennan, Sweets tells her that he won't wait for her, and he rejects her request to become engaged upon her return in the season 6 premiere, though the two make up at the end of the episode. In the season 8 episode The Tiger in the Tale they broke up. In the season 10 premiere, it is learned that Daisy and Lance became a married couple and Daisy is now pregnant with a baby boy. She announces that Booth is the godfather. Unfortunately, Daisy's life is changed dramatically when Sweets is murdered by Kenneth Emory, leaving her as a single mother to their newborn son, Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets. Daisy: Aw, Lance. We need to make one of those. Sweets: We'll, uh, talk. -- The Prisoner in the Pipe Trivia * In The Bones on the Blue Line, Daisy tells Hodgins that she can speed read, which she's been doing while reading Dr. Brennan's new book, Bones of Contention. *In The End in the Beginning, Daisy was re-imagined as the coat-check girl at Booth and Brennan's nightclub. * She minored in psychology, which may be part of Dr. Brennan's initial dislike of Daisy (Brennan considers psychology a 'soft science'). * Daisy is the only existing intern absent from the episode "The Patriot in Purgatory"; Bones stated that she had assembled her five best interns for this case, suggesting that Daisy is only ranked sixth at best at the time. *Daisy comes from a 'dysfunctional family' and has no sisters. The Skull in the Sculpture See also *Sweets and Daisy References Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Interns Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters